Struck by the Dark Arrow
by Boopedmysnek
Summary: READ LIVING THROUGH THREE LIVES FIRST! This is the second path, the path where Jack gets shot by the dark arrow, instead of Sandy.


Disclaimer: no

Author's note: This is the second path. (aka, what would happen if Jack got hit by the dark arrow instead of Sandy) Make sure to read Living through Three Lives first!

* * *

Sandy was high up in the air, fighting against the Nightmares with his golden whips. The Nightmares were circling Sandy, the only thing keeping them away was the whips. As they were converted to Dreamsand, they pooled under his feet, forming a cloud of gold.

Just then, Pitch Black loomed over Sandy, who was oblivious.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled out. North cracked the reigns, turned the big red sleigh, and headed towards the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand. Then, Jack spotted Pitch Black form a black arrow and pointed it at Sandy's back.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He shot up, and forget the wind, he had the powers of Nightlight. He zoomed through the sky, getting rapidly closer and closer to Sandy.

Pitch aimed the arrow, then let go. It was a race, between Jack Frost and the dark arrow. And frick everyone, Jack will get there first.

The air rushed past his face, stinging his eyes a little. His white fluffy hair whipped back, and his face was set in a determined look. Jack shot up to Sandy, and without hesitation, without thinking, set himself right into the arrow's path.

* * *

Tooth tried to follow Jack, but she was interrupted by Nightmares. North persisted to steer the sleigh, and Bunny clung to the sleigh like the air sick rabbit he was. After clearing away the Nightmares, they saw Jack, flying faster than they had seen him before. He flew faster and faster, and with horror, they all saw him get impaled by the arrow.

* * *

Well. That hurt.

"OH COME ON, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MORE DRAMATIC!" The author yelled. Jack sighed.

* * *

Jack gasped, eyes widening in shock. The arrow was embedded deep into Jack chest, slightly sticking out. He frantically pulled it out-

"YOU DO NOT PULL IT OUT! KEEP THE MUTHERFUGGIN THING IN SO THAT THE BLOOD WON'T COME OUT! Boopedmysnek shrieked. Jack groaned.

* * *

Jack's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat. There, in the center of his chest, staining his blue hoodie with dark crimson and black sand, was the dark arrow. Jolts of searing fire burned through him, filling Jack's mind with pain. Jack staggered backwards and lost control of reality. Eyes blurring, Jack distinctly heard the whistling of the wind, and the air rushing past him. High pitch screams and yells rang his ears, and he saw gold and black through his half closed eyelids. Making a weak attempt, Jack tried to claw out the arrow, but the arrow seemed to just sink into him.

Blurriness crept into Jack's mind, and he let himself into the oblivion without a fight.

* * *

"JACK!" the Guardians cried out. They all watched in horror as Jack fell, falling like a falling star. Sandy, after finishing off Pitch, sent a tendril of Dreamsand to catch Jack, only to find the gold Dreamsand turn into black Nightmares the moment they made contact with Jack. Tooth flew off to catch him, and North steered the sleigh toward Jack. It was either them, or the cold, hard ground.

* * *

~In Jack's "mind"~

"DIE MUTHERFUGGER!" a girl with long white hair and blue eyes wielding a wooden shepherd's staff yelled out as she shot out ice, freezing the storm of darkness that threatened to take over. Beside her was a boy who glowed, gripping a spear with a dazzling diamond.

 _Swearing isn't going to help, Jackie,_ the boy said telepathically. Jackie scowled.

"We're currently fighting for our lives, and you're worried about what I say?" she said as she froze a piece of Darkness. "Why don't we just combine my ice and your light together?" Jackie gathered energy as Nightlight retracted his light, and at the last second, both released their power, causing an explosion like some sort of anime battle. The darkness faded away, leaving Jackie and Nightlight all alone.

"They're gone from the mind, but I don't know about our body. They might still be there." Jackie sighed worriedly.

 _Well, at least we won't be evil,_ Nightlight said. Although, Nightlight should really talk more, at least vocally, in Jackie's opinion.

"We'll take care of the rest later. For now, I want pizza," Jackie said.

* * *

Jack groaned as he blearily blinked his eyes open. The sky was too white and bright, there was a beeping, and Jack wanted pizza. He rubbed his eyes with his ash grey hands-wait, grey? Jack shot up and lo and behold, his hands were a light shade of grey. _Did I get sick?_ Jack absently brushed his black hair...BLACK HAIR?

Jack looked at horror at his body. He resembled a Dark!Jack. A few seconds passed. Jack opened his mouth.

Unfortunately, for the Guardians at least, the Guardians appeared just as Jack started screaming like a cat on fire. Which sounds like a demon from the ninth circle of hell.

So, Sandy had to knock him out. Physically, with his fists. Because the Dreamsand wouldn't work.

As they looked sadly at Jack, one thought passed through their heads. _Oh no._


End file.
